1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including fin-type field effect transistors and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
The semiconductor industry has developed highly integrated semiconductor devices. Various technologies that reduce the minimum feature size (MFS) have been developed for increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices including transistors such as MOS transistors. However, reducing the MFS, may increase a leakage current due to a short channel effect of the MOS transistors, even when the MOS transistors are turned off. Accordingly, a lot of effort is now focused on suppressing the short channel effect of the MOS transistors.
A fin-type field effect transistor (finFET) has been proposed for improving the integration density of the semiconductor devices while at the same time suppressing the short channel effect. A finFET may have a fin-shaped active region protruding from a surface of a semiconductor substrate, and thus, may have an increased channel width in a limited planar area. Generally, a finFET may be more effective in suppressing the short channel effect than a planar MOS transistor, however, further improvements are desirable.